[unreadable] This proposal is for a graduate training program that is designed to provide research-training experience in investigative gastroenterology. The program will provide training in laboratory-based and patient-oriented research for: 1) physicians that have completed their clinical training in gastroenterology (either in the Departments of Medicine or Pediatrics) to enable these physician-scientists to establish independent investigations in digestive tract research and 2) Ph.D. scientists who are seeking post-doctoral training in the cell biology and physiology of the digestive tract. The program combines the scientific resources of the Digestive Diseases Section with those of the Departments of Cell Biology, Cellular and Molecular Physiology, and Biology with the educational programs of the Yale Investigative Medicine Program. The duration of training will depend on the background of the trainee. Physician-trainees who have completed their clinical training will receive three years or more of research training; Ph.D.s with an interest in the digestive tract will receive two years of training. Some physician-trainees may enroll in the Yale Investigative Medicine Program. They will participate in an expanded scientific curriculum and will receive a Ph.D. at the completion of their training. The trainees' curriculum will include didactic learning, research seminars, and journal clubs. They will also present their work at research seminars; Formal application and interviews will be required to enter the program; emphasis in the selection process will be placed on those applicants judged most likely succeed in academic medicine. Each trainee will have a progress committee comprised of their mentor, the Program Director or Associate Director, a member of the Digestive Diseases faculty, and a faculty member from another section or department. The mentors are primarily drawn from the Section of Digestive Diseases, and the Departments of Cell Biology and Cellular and Molecular Physiology at Yale University School of Medicine. Several new faculty with expertise in performing translational research that links basic sciences with patient-oriented research have been added to the Digestive Diseases Section and will serve as mentors. Finally, the administrative organization of the program will be modified: Dr. Fred Gorelick will become the Program Director, and Dr. Henry Binder, will become the Associate Director. The Executive Committee will include Drs. Henry Binder, Judy Cho, and Fred Gorelick. [unreadable] [unreadable]